Surrounded By Desire
by Kuro Angales
Summary: Four figures watch Himura Kenshin with strange devotions. But only one is allowed to break the circle...


Author's Notes: I am a big fan of Yaoi Pairings. If you don't like it, don't read please. Flames will be used to roast my many victims and they will not appreciate it ^^x; Also, I know that this idea of Kenshin practicing in the woods has been used a lot, but I don't care ^^x

****

Surrounded By Desires

Kenshin was out in a large field near the Kamiya dojo that late evening. The sun was slowly setting below the horizon and lit the whole area in an amber glow. He had been resting there and decided it was time to practice. He though that nobody would know that he needed to practice like this every so often to help prepare himself. Little did he know, they were all one step ahead of him.

Karou watched in awe as Kenshin sliced through the air gracefully and jumped off of trees, only to land and slice back up again. She had been coming here for a short time. After the Kenshingumi returned from Tokyo, she had stumbled upon this place when looking for her. Gods how she loved him. His grace and gentleness and how he always wanted to protect her. He was exactly what she wanted in a man, but she never approached him directly. He was much older than she was and she was afraid he would run away, thinking she was just a child with an obsession.

Aoshi also watched Kenshin on a few nights. His desires were different than that of many. He wanted to claim the battousai and break his will sometimes. At other times he just wanted to watch the man that had greatly surpassed him in power and grace. It was always breathtaking to watch him in flight. The way he could turn sharply in the air and land on the precise blade of grass he wanted. But he would never approach the battousai that way. He knew that his lust was only because of his strength. In truth, he did not want a male lover and had yet to confess his feelings for one so young…

Saitou was a constant onlooker of the battousai. He was a goal to achieve. To take him and claim him was what he had tried during the revolution. This hadn't ended up that way after they fought. Kenshin had fled Tokyo and Saitou could not follow. It was strange that they were such honorable enemies. After all, they used to and still do fight by the same code. But… he refuses to kill… does he enjoy proving them wrong by surpassing their minds' capacity? No… he is too much of a kind soul to think that way. Maybe that's why he could never achieve him goal.

Sanosuke had come to this place ever since he came to the Kamiya dojo. He found this place only a week after Kenshin did and had watched him in fascination. It had become an obsession for Sano. To watch the man who put the most faith in people then even he did. Kenshin even trusted him, a lot. They were close friends. But as the time went on, his obsession turned into something he could have never expected. Sanosuke was so young and yet… he was sure that he was in love with Kenshin. The man slowly became everything to him and surpassed his love for Sagara taichou. Sano was also aware of the three other people that visited Kenshin's field. He was also afraid to challenge the balance that was set between the five people. But maybe… just maybe… it was time…

Kenshin heard a twig snap and turned sharply. His eyes were narrow and had a hint of gold in the violet depths. They spoke of feral actions and brutal death if the wrong person showed its face. As Sanosuke came out of the shadows, the other three blended back in. Karou had no idea that Sanosuke was ever there. Aoshi knew and cursed the boy's desires. Saitou also knew, but he only smiled and figured that the ahou had no chance at all. 

Sanosuke knew everything was lying in the balance as he approached Kenshin. His mind and body couldn't take the pressure anymore of living without knowing how the man felt… about him. It was time to know. He was prepared to leave town if Kenshin completely rejected him. Eyes staring at the man, he stopped just a few feet short of him. 

"Kenshin… can I talk to you about something?"

Kenshin's eyes relaxed and the hint of gold disappeared. He sheathed his sakabatou and smiled. 

"Hai. Itsudemo de gozaru na. Nanda?"

Sanosuke took a deep breath and prayed he wouldn't get killed. 

"Kenshin… I've lived with you for a long time and…"

He took a few steps towards the rurouni. His hands were shaking but his resolve could not be broken. He cupped Kenshin's cheek with his hands and traced the cross scar. Kenshin shivered under his touch and did not turn away. This was a good sign. Sanosuke's chocolate brown eyes started into the violet pools, as if searching for the answer in those depths. Then Kenshin pushed him away lightly.

"If you have come here for a confession, I cannot give my answer to you."

Kenshin's tone was serious as he turned away from Sanosuke. A strong wind blew over the area as it started to drizzle. Sano was breathless as he saw Kenshin turn back to him, drenched from head to toe and yet still so beautiful.

"I cannot give you my answer..."

Sanosuke was losing his mind. Kenshin would not give him any answer verbally, but his tone of voice betrayed him. Walking behind the rurouni, he put his arms around Kenshin's waist. Then he all but collapsed against the small samurai.

"I cannot play these games anymore Kenshin. I don't think any of us can."

His words were soft and Kenshin felt warm drops fall down his neck. He removed Sanosuke's arms from around his waist and looked up at the tall fighter. Suddenly he was all too aware of the three more sets of eyes that were upon him. It was then that he realized his situation. If he was to stay under their watch like this without noticing... it was because he did not choose to notice.

"How can you expect me to make this decision so fast?"

"It was not my intention to force you but I...."

Their words were whispered and softened by the rain. Sanosuke bend down and kissed Kenshin full on the lips. It was a strange yet blissful moment for the two people. The other three had mixed feelings about this. Kenshin heard Karou running sobbing away. He tried to search his mind for a reason to regret... but he did not as Sano wrapped his arms around him. Aoshi slipped away silently, his mind started to wander back to the young girl for which his true feelings lied. Saitou just smirked and muttered 'ahou' as he turned and blended back into the shadows.

Kenshin and Sanosuke broke for air to find that they both had been crying in that moment of bliss. A circle had been broken when Sano had taken the first step towards Kenshin that day. It ran deeper than the physical act and was twisted in knots with emotions not fully understood.

"Am I wrong?"

"Iie... Sano... iie..."

Kenshin collapsed against Sano. He started to shake and Sano tried to keep him warm. All the stress from being watched and questioned secretly had finally crashed down onto him. His choice was made and if questioned or threatened, he would not let up. The two figured walked slowly back to the Kamiya dojo. They knew they would hear the weeping of a young woman and face the questioning of an irritated boy, but none of that mattered now. They had found each other and Kenshin had chosen the one who could support him.

The circle of desire was broken and shattered, only to yield a new beginning.


End file.
